Not The Same
by GoddessAphrodite
Summary: *AU* As kids Harry, sirius' Godson, and Hermione, Sirius' niece never liked each other. One was the hotshot, the other a bookworm. But, four years later they find an inevitable reaction.
1. Chapter 1

Not the Same - Chapter 1  
  
A/N: This is an AU story. I repeat AU. Now that I've said it . . . no stupid questions!  
  
****  
  
"Of course I remember her," Harry Potter replied taking a seat at a booth in the corner of the Leaky Cauldron, across from his Godfather.  
  
"Well . . . " Sirius began, looking down at his menu, while trying to avoid eye contact with Harry.  
  
"No. Uh- uh. Not going to happen."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." His Godfather replied, trying to sound innocent.  
  
Harry sighed. "You want me to take her out while she's hear visiting you."  
  
"You said it. Not me." Sirius joked cracking a smile.  
  
****  
  
Hermione Granger shifted her bags onto the seat next to her. She sighed and leaned her head against the soft padding of the headrest. She hated train rides more than anything in the world. Especially long ones, such as this. She moved her bag back towards her and opened it. She pulled out a book and began to read.  
  
'So You Want To Play Quidditch'. As a youth, Hermione doubted she would ever read such a silly book. She had much better things to be doing than reading books about flying around on a broom and hitting a ball back and forth.  
  
But since she was going to be visiting her Uncle, Sirius Black, she figured that she should probably brush up on the game. After all, it had been almost four years since she had last visited him.  
  
It wasn't as though he hadn't invited her to come back every summer since she was fourteen; she just didn't want to. And one Mr. Harry Potter could be at fault for this.  
  
Harry had a way of making her feel completely awful. He made fun of how she looked and how she would rather read books than go play quidditch with him and his friends. It was very nice of him to offer her, but he had a way of patronizing her and making her feel two feet tall.  
  
But now that she was older, it was time to come and visit her uncle. Who was Harry Potter to make fun of her? The strange-looking skinny boy, with those stupid broken glasses, and that god-awful hair. He was nothing but the scrawny boy who had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Okay, so maybe that's a little impressive," Hermione pondered out loud. But that certainly didn't mean that he was Merlin's gift to the world. Hermione snapped her book shut and stuffed it back into the bag. Who was she trying to impress anyway?  
  
****  
  
Harry stood at the train station glancing down at his muggle watch, and looking up and down the tracks. His Saturday afternoon was out the window all because Sirius wanted him to pick up his niece. Sirius knew perfectly well that the two hadn't cared for each other since they met.  
  
In Harry's opinion she was a complete snob. She never had two words to say to him, and when she did it was some snide remark that made him sound like a complete idiot. Just because she had no friends and spent her time with her nose pressed against a book, certainly didn't give her a right to talk down to him.  
  
It wasn't as though he hadn't tried to be polite. He had. He even invited her to play quidditch with him. Of course, he knew the answer was going to be no, and that was the main reason he had asked. He no more wanted her to play than she wanted to. So maybe he wasn't polite.  
  
And she was eighteen now. Who knows? She could actually be fun now. He shook his head. He seriously doubted that she had changed at all. Once a stuck-up prude, always a stuck-up prude.  
  
****  
  
Hermione threw both of her bags over her shoulder and adjusted her shirt. Maybe this vacation would prove to be better than the ones in her past. It had been a long time since she'd seen her Uncle Sirius. Besides, she only brought five books with her. Those wouldn't take too much time to read.  
  
The doors on the train slid open and Hermione hoped off onto the concrete of the platform. She held her hands up to her eyes and searched the platforms for her uncle. Her frustration got the best of her. He was always late. "Can't people just learn to be punctual?" She said bitterly to herself.  
  
But then she saw him. Standing there, with his arms crossed over his chest, looking around anxiously and taking a quick look down at his watch. Harry Potter. She took a breath. This wasn't the Harry Potter she had remembered from when she was a child. This Harry Potter was taller, and more muscular. He didn't have the stupid round glasses anymore, but they were replaced with ones that fit his face and made him look much more handsome. His hair was still messy, but somehow it seemed to fit him better now.  
  
She took a deep breath as she began to walk towards him. He noticed her, as she stopped in front of him. He brought his hand up to his hair and covered the scar on his forehead. He sighed, "Yeah? Do you want an autograph?"  
  
She gave him a disgusted look. "No. I don't want an autograph," She replied, punctuating the word autograph with extra disgust.  
  
He looked at her as if she had just pulled out her wand and was about to hex him. He didn't understand. If she didn't want an autograph, then what the hell did she want? His surprise soon turned into confusion.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, as she impatiently tapped her foot on the ground. "I'm Hermione Granger. Sirius's niece."  
  
"Oh." He said as if he had understood the reason why this girl was being so rude. "Right this way," Harry said, adding under his breath, "your majesty."  
  
****  
  
Hermione finished unpacking her bags, setting all of her books on the night table beside the bed in the guest room of Sirius Black's home. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," she said as she picked up a book and flipped through the pages.  
  
Harry opened the door and came in. He saw her holding the book and rolled his eyes. "Everything okay?" he asked politely.  
  
"Yes, I think so." She said, setting the book atop the rest. Harry turned to leave, "Where's Sirius?" She asked.  
  
"Oh," Harry said turning back to her, "he had some business to take care of."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, and with a small smile Harry left the room.  
  
She walked to the other side of the room and opened the bathroom door. Nothing like a shower to help a girl relax a little.  
  
****  
  
Harry stretched his legs out in front of him. This was like babysitting. And to be honest, Harry didn't care much for kids.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius called from the other room. He walked in and saw Harry sitting on the davenport. "Where's Hermione, then?" he asked smiling.  
  
"In her room," Harry said pointing down the hallway.  
  
"I'm fixing to get some dinner conjured up. Should be just a bit. Go and fetch her, will you?"  
  
Harry got up off the couch, and walked down the hall. He swung the door open without knocking. Hermione turned from the wall to face Harry, and dropped her towel while spinning on her heels.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "Uh, Sorry." He said as she bent down and picked up her towel. She held it in front of her and Harry continued to just stare.  
  
"Well, then?" She asked, her cheeks turning red.  
  
"D-dinner," he stammered pointing over his shoulder. He turned and hurried out of the room closing the door behind him. He leaned against the door and took a deep breath.  
  
****  
  
A/N: This is my first try at a H/Hr., and my first try at an AU. Review and tell me if I should continue! 


	2. Chapter 2

Not the Same - Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! You know who you are!  
  
****  
  
A few minutes later, Hermione came into the kitchen and took a seat at the table with Harry, but not before receiving a giant hug from her uncle. She glanced quickly over at Harry who was making himself busy, by staring at his food.  
  
"You look a little flushed, Hermione." Sirius said while putting a pile of some green vegetable onto her plate.  
  
"Long train ride." She mumbled into her plate.  
  
"What? I can't hear you?" Sirius said.  
  
"She said she had a long train ride." Harry finally spoke up.  
  
"What's wrong? You're usually so talkative, Harry." Sirius looked back and forth between Harry and Hermione. A small smile crept across his face. Harry didn't reply. "You look lovely, Hermione."  
  
Harry almost found himself agreeing as he looked over at her form fitting aquamarine robes. Her hair was in a loose knot at the back of her neck. "Doesn't she look lovely, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Harry muttered and went back to eating his food.  
  
Hermione blushed and picked up her fork. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.  
  
****  
  
Hermione stretched out and got out of her bed. She walked to the other side of her room, and opened the window, letting the morning sun shine through. She stretched out.  
  
Leaving her room, she crept into the living room quietly, hearing voices. "Oh, Hullo Ron." She heard Harry's voice. Hermione remembered Ron. A red- headed boy, one of Harry's best friends growing up. He also made fun of her because she didn't want to waste her time playing Quidditch.  
  
"Don't sound so happy to see me, Harry." She heard Ron's voice say. "What's wrong with you anyway?"  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking."  
  
"Thinking? Thinking about what? The Pernelli Twins?" Hermione could imagine Ron nudging his elbow against Harry, and she clicked her tongue in disgust.  
  
Harry laughed. "No. You remember Sirius's niece?"  
  
"The ugly one with her nose stuck in a book all the time?"  
  
"That's the one," She heard Harry's voice say. Hermione was about to walk in so they would stop making fun of her. She wasn't even in the room! "Only, she's not so ugly anymore." Hermione stopped, a slow smile creeping across her face. So, the famous Harry Potter was eating his words. He thought the 'bushy-haired, buck toothed girl' was good-looking, did he?  
  
Ron laughed, "You're kidding me, right?"  
  
"Afraid not, my good friend. Walked in on her yesterday."  
  
"Naked?" Ron laughed. "She must have had a cow!" Both of the boys laughed. Hermione's eyes narrowed. Maybe she should tell dear old Ronnie that his good friend was embarrassed, and acted like he'd never seen a girl naked before.  
  
They stopped laughing and Hermione peeked her head around the corner and saw Harry run his hand through his hair. "Yeah, the only problem is, that I liked what I saw! Too bad she's still such a prude. I might've actually thought of taking her out."  
  
A prude? He thought she was a prude? Well, Hermione would just have to change that. She smiled, stepping her around the corner.  
  
She raised her hands up over her head, so that her shirt lifted slightly giving them a glimpse of her bare midriff. "Morning, boys." She said sleepily. She heard them both gulp as they looked at her. She smiled and leaned against the wall. "So, what are you two up to, today?"  
  
"Uh, nothing." Ron said. "What are you doing?" He asked as a smile spread across his face.  
  
"I'll probably just sit around the house all day," She looked down at her feet, "Unless you guys are doing something, and don't mind me tagging along?"  
  
"No, of course we don't mind," Ron said nudging Harry. "We were just going to go get some breakfast, right Harry?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Harry said finally speaking up.  
  
"Oh, good." Hermione said smiling. "I'll just go get changed really quick then." She turned and hurried from the room.  
  
"See?" Harry said.  
  
"You're right about one thing . . . she is good looking!" Ron said looking after her.  
  
****  
  
A/N: That's it for now. Look for another chapter soon! 


	3. Important Author's Note

!Important Author's Note!  
  
I've been getting my inbox STUFFED lately with emails from people who want to know when I'll be updating my stories. So, instead of wasting your time emailing me, I'll explain to you why I've not been updating anything.  
  
First of all, I've had numerous reviews telling me that I can't spell and whatnot. Which is fine, because I agree that there are a lot of grammatical and spelling errors. Before I begin to write anything else I want to go back and fix all of those errors.  
  
Secondly, I need a beta. BADLY. I've never used a beta before, which is probably why everything looks so terrible. After I correct all the errors, I will begin a search for an experienced beta.  
  
Lastly, I'm doing some other fanfiction work at the moment and I am not entirely focused on the world of Harry Potter. Disappointing, maybe.  
  
In conclusion, I WILL be returning to this and finishing all of my stories. As of yet, I do not know if I will be doing a sequel to 'Playing With Emotions', or 'I've Missed You' as I promised. If I decide not to, I will re-do the ending of 'PWE' a little, and I promise that I'll leave 'I've Missed You' with a good ending. I won't be starting to do ANY of these things until the school year starts up again, and it could be a couple months after that until you see an update. I know you all want to kill me right about now, but I have a lot of work to do, so please be patient with me. Email me with the subject 'UPDATE', and I'll put your email on my update list. Also include the title of the story you want updates for. I'm sorry for those of you who were reading and need more. You'll get it if you're patient with me. 


End file.
